tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
A Fool's Feature
Released on April Fools Day, 2013. This quest consisted of seven parts and had to be completed before the end of the 3rd (72 hours). Prequel A Fool's Feature Prologue 1a.png A Fool's Feature Prologue 1b.png A Fool's Feature (1/7) A Fool's Feature Quest 1.png A Fool's Feature Reward 1.png Challenge: Let's get to the bottom of whatever is plaguing Paradise Cove. Maybe if we can construct one of the houses, we can learn more. * Collect from 10 houses to check them. * Build a Sketchy House. * Ask the mermaids, find 3 rubies there. Reward: This is the strangest thing our town has ever encountered... I wonder if it's something from outside this very world! * 2,000 Coins. * 300 Pearls. A Fool's Feature (2/7) A Fool's Feature Quest 2.png A Fool's Feature Reward 2.png Challenge: Come on, let's hunt down a clue to these vanishing homes and sick townspeople. We should look everywhere before jumping to conclusions * Have Beth hunt the shores on a short voyage. * Find a Serum to help cure Maria. * Track down the bugs causing these problems. Reward: Oh no, this is worse than I thought. It's....BUGS! * 2,500 Coins. * 10 Sapphires. A Fool's Feature (3/7) A Fool's Feature Quest 3.png A Fool's Feature Reward 3.png Challenge: I knew it! I knew this had to come from out of this world, and I was right! It's bugs! Come on, we have to warn the programmers! * Raise money for the trip. Find 25,000 gold. * Tap the Boat Merchant to prepare! * Defeat 3 pirates to clear the shores! Reward: Alright, it's now or never. Come on, we have to track down the programmers, stat! * 3,000 Coins. * 1 Emerald. A Fool's Feature (4/7) A Fool's Feature Quest 4.png A Fool's Feature Reward 4.png Challenge: Paradise Cove is vanishing, characters are glitching, we're falling apart at the seems! Come on, we have to hurry! * Go on long voyage with Phillip to find PG HQ! * Find a landmark, like the Golden Gate Bridge! Reward: Look, we're almost there. I sure hope someone there can help us! * 3,500 Coins. * 400 Pearls. A Fool's Feature (5/7) A Fool's Feature Quest 5.png A Fool's Feature Reward 5.png Challenge: Oh no! The office is closed! Come on, we can't give up that easily. * Camp out til morning 3 hours from now! * Tap 10 dolphins to send news back home! * Search the mermaids for a hint of how to get in! Reward: Look, someone's coming! I hope they can help us... * 4,000 Coins. * 500 Pearls. Step 5 Sequel A Fool's Feature Sequel 5a.png A Fool's Feature Sequel 5b.png A Fool's Feature (6/7) A Fool's Feature Reward 6.png Challenge: Text goes here... * All merchants go on strike (this step was ticked off when I got there) * Wait 3 hrs * Tap sketchy house Reward: You see? This is no feature, this is a bug! Please please, fix it now! * 15 Sapphires. Step 6 Sequel A Fool's Feature Sequel 6.png A Fool's Feature (7/7) A Fool's Feature Quest 7.png A Fool's Feature Reward 7.png Challenge: Come on Jack, it'll grow on you, we promise! Look... * Collect from houses 10 times: you'll love it! * Check out all the new art on a short voyage! (Any ship) Reward: * Roxie's Joke Shop. Category:Quests